The Empress and the Wolfhound
by Carla Radames
Summary: Upon finding a wolfhound pup, Emily names it after someone dear to her much to Corvo's dismay.


Emily awoke with a small groan, this new place she was at wasn't at all the best place in the world, but she dealt with it. She wanted nothing more than to find comfort in these hard times. A pale looking man with very dark eyes had been visiting her in her dreams each night. Emily felt at ease slightly with him. She was free to play hide and seek here in her mind with this strange man. He would tell her of her father, how he would talk with him too.

"What about my mother?" she asked.

The man looked a little sad at this, saying he'd not spoken to her mother. Emily sighed, but smiled as a whale floated on air in the distance.

"Is my mother here?" she then asked one day.

The man shook his head, his large hand coming to rest on her small chest. "She's always with you, in here."

Emily looked down in surprise. "She lives in me?"

The dark eyed man nodded. "You'll never forget her, if you truly love her."

Emily furrowed her brows, shrugging. "I do love my mother."

The man smiled and Emily suddenly ran to him, her arms wrapping around his waist as she hugged him tightly. Taken off guard by this the Outsider looked a little shocked. This would have given Corvo a great opportunity to tease him about it for who knows how long.

"Emily," he called softly, giving her small pats on the back.

"Hm?" she asked, still snuggled close to him.

"Corvo's home," he smiled.

Emily quickly pulled away in surprise. "Corvo!" she shouted excitedly, bolting upright from her bed to go in search of her father. Said man gave her a smile as she ran to him. He picked her up and sat her on his knee.

"You look sad father," she frowned at him.

He just shook his head. "Long day," he sighed.

Emily climbed from his knee to quickly head off. "I made you something," he heard her shout to him as she headed off.

He frowned as he bent over, elbows now resting on his knees, face buried in his hands at what he'd now done. "One more step to getting our daughter back on the throne," he thought, quickly pulling himself together again as Emily ran back over to him.

"Do you like it?" she asked hopeful, holding up the picture.

Corvo beamed, taking the paper from her to get a good look at it. "Who is that handsome devil?" he asked.

Emily giggled. "It's my father."

"Oh," Corvo grinned. "And who's the lucky man?"

"You are silly," she laughed.

"What?!" he teased, placing the paper down to give his daughter a good tickling.

The two played for a little while until Cecelia stood in the doorway, a smile on her face. "Corvo, sir," she called to him, bringing the two to a halt.

"Cecelia," Corvo asked, going back to being professional once again.

The young woman's smile now faded, what with the two's fun being brought to an end. "The Admiral is waiting for you."

Corvo nodded. "Thanks, Cecelia."

Cecelia turned with a smile to head back downstairs.

Corvo kneeled down to face his saddened daughter. "As soon as I get finished, we'll spend as much time together as we like."

Emily smiled. "We'll spar again?"

Corvo nodded. "We'll spar."

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks, Corvo."

He smiled at her as she pulled away, allowing him to go.

"I'll just sit and read while you get back," she sighed.

Corvo shook his head, he hated leaving her, but things had to be taken care of. He headed out, leaving Emily to sit herself down, book in hand.

xXx

"Emily!" Callista's voice rang out not soon after Corvo had gone out.

Emily groaned. "Not boring studies."

She quickly snapped the book closed, clambered to her feet and headed off to play a little game of hide and seek. Callista now stood in Corvo's doorway, looking around the place with a frown before turning and heading back. She later informed Cecelia and Lydia to keep an eye out for the young Empress, and to send her straight to her.

Emily smiled giddily. At first it had been fun, but Callista never actually took the time to come find her. It disappointed her, but then again if she did find her, it would be back to boring old studies. She decided to come out of her hiding place and go take a look around.

Pushing open a door, she looked down the steps, wondering where it would lead her today. A small whimper could be heard as soon as she took a step, curiosity now getting the better of her, forcing her to head down into the dimly lit room below.

"Hello," she called out, taking one small steady step at a time.

The whimper grew a little louder as her shoe touched the very last step. Metal cages caught her eye as she looked around, a largish arena sat in the middle of the room. The whimper seemed to be coming from a cage at the back.

"Come out. Come out. Whatever you are," she sang, edging ever so close to the noise.

Her eyes lit up at a rather small bundle, her hands on the metal bars of the cage, rattling them a little as if to see if there was any way she could get in.

"I wonder if there's a switch nearby," she thought, quickly heading off to find it.

A few levers stood out from the wall across from her. She ran over, slipping slightly in her rush, steading herself quickly to now inspect her shoe, brows furrowing at what coated the bottom of them.

"Blood?" she scowled, now looking up to see a dead wolfhound by the cage door. "That's horrible."

She quickly recovered from the shock, steadily making her way over to pull the levers. The doors slid open with quite loud creaks. Emily smiled, quickly making her way back to the last cage.

"Don't be afraid," she soothed, squeezing herself through the half opened cage door that seemed to be jammed.

The whimpers continued as the small bundle looked to her, backing off slightly into something hard. Emily swallowed as she looked to see the pup's mother, eyes half lidded, mouth open, with her tongue hanging out. Emily felt sick at seeing a deep looking gash on her side, dried bloodstains on the floor, which meant the poor pup, had been living on her blood all this time.

"Come here little one," she soothed, slowly edging closer to it.

The pup tried its hardest to back away, but with the mother being in the way, it was a difficult feat. It snapped forcefully at Emily's fingers, giving off low, weak growls.

Emily brought her hands to her hips, glaring down at it. "Is that anyway to treat your rescuer?" she asked.

The pup snapped again, whimpering loudly, now quickly turning to seek comfort from its dead mother. Emily watched as the poor thing clawed its way under the mother's front legs, her head dropping lifelessly to the side as the pup tried to hide under her.

Emily bent down now, her hands resting on each side of the pup to pull it free again. It turned sharply, biting her arm, luckily though, there was no strength to the bite and she got away with a light scratch.

"That's not very nice," she scolded, tapping the pup lightly on the nose.

The poor creature quickly surrendering to her now.

"That's better," Emily smiled.

She gave it a little pet before squeezing back through the door, quickly heading back upstairs, nearly tripping up in her haste to get the bundle cared for. She stopped at the top of the stairs, holding the pup close so she could look through the keyhole. She couldn't see much, but it looked clear.

"I'll have to keep you in Corvo's room," she thought on, quietly opening the door to sneak out.

She jumped, making the other person jump.

"E-Empress," Cecelia stuttered.

Emily tried to hide the pup, but it was no use, the woman had seen all now.

"Please, don't tell Callista." She pleaded.

Cecelia nodded, turning at the sound of approaching footsteps as Emily quickly made her way upstairs.

"Cecelia, why are you just standing around?"

Emily looked over the banister, seeing the man named Wallace glaring at the poor woman.

"I-I was just on my way to do the laundry," she answered.

Wallace shook his head before turning to head off again, muttering something about the staff. Emily quickly carried on her way upstairs, placing the young pup down on the bed. It wobbled a little before falling on its side. Emily quickly lifted it up again.

"Poor thing, I need to get some food into you."

She turned at hearing a knock at the door.

"Lady Emily, it's me Cecelia." The woman called out through the door.

Emily scrambled to her feet, quickly opening the door for her.

"I, um, brought some milk and a little food up for the pup."

Emily gratefully took them from her, setting the bowls down on the carpet that she usually sat herself on. She then quickly headed back to bring the pup over to the bowls, watching as it lapped up the milk greedily.

Cecelia rubbed her arm nervously, wondering where she'd found the pup. "My lady, you didn't happen to go downstairs did you?" she asked.

Emily turned back with a nod. "I got bored and I'm glad I did."

Cecelia looked at her worriedly. "The pit is no place for a young girl like you."

Emily frowned at her. "I saw what they did to those hounds."

Cecelia shook her head. "It's not right, I know. They stopped it a while ago."

"Good," Emily snapped.

Cecelia looked down, unsure of what to do.

Emily turned back to her again. "Thank you," she now smiled.

Cecelia nodded, turning to look over as she heard Corvo now trudging his way upstairs. "I better be on my way," she told her.

Emily watched her go before jumping to her feet to run to her father. He dropped to one knee, arms wrapping around her as she hugged him back, just barely managing a smile after the long day he'd had.

"I found something, father." She told him excitedly, pulling back.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Look," she said pointing to the pup now sleeping soundly.

Corvo's brows furrowed at this. "Where'd you get that?"

"Downstairs," she smiled at him.

"Emily," he scowled.

"Please, let me keep it, father." She begged.

Corvo sighed heavily as he headed for his bed to drop down upon it, Emily taking a seat next to him.

"Please, father."

He rubbed his face with his hand, groaning loudly.

"Please."

"Em."

"Please."

He shrugged. "Alright fine, but it's your responsibility."

Emily jumped from the bed. "Thank you, father," she happily clapped.

He frowned. "Does Callista know of it?"

Emily's smile faded as she shook her head.

"Thought not," he huffed.

"But I can keep it?" she asked.

He nodded. "I suppose. What have you named it?"

She shook her head. "I haven't checked what it is yet."

Corvo pulled himself to his feet, heading over he lifted the small weightless bundle up to inspect.

"It's a girl," he told her, handing the pup to her to sooth back to sleep.

Emily smiled broadly as she sat upon the carpet, laying the pup on her legs. "I think I'll call her Jessamine."

Corvo nearly choked as he took a swig of his drink, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're naming a hound after your mother."

Emily looked over at him. "Yes, why?" she asked.

He shrugged with a smug smile on his face. "I suppose Jessamine would be quite pleased to hear that."

Emily smiled down at the small sandy bundle in her lap.

xXx

"So, Empress, what do you feel about that?" the black-eyed figure asked the woman standing next to him.

Jessamine merely shrugged. "If it helps her get through this, then so be it."

The Outsider grinned as he watched her turn away to drift into the Void again. He too now heading off into the deeper parts of the Void, he'd bring this up again with his talk with Corvo.

xXx

An hour later now found Corvo laid on his bed, arm draped over his eyes, peacefully listening to his daughter as she cooed the pup.

"Lady Emily," Callista was now heard calling up for her.

Corvo smiled as he heard Emily groan loudly. "Bed time, Em," he reminded her.

"But I want to stay a little longer with Jess," she moaned.

"She'll still be here tomorrow," he reassured her, listening to her small footsteps drawing closer.

She sighed, kissing the pup goodbye. Corvo quickly removed his arm at feeling something being placed on his chest.

"Take good care of, Jess." She told him before quickly heading out.

Corvo looked down at the bundle, hearing it pining for Emily already. "She'll be back again tomorrow," he now cooed.

Though the pup didn't seem to register this as she dropped off the bed, her legs gave out from under her, Corvo quickly looking over to see her pull herself to her feet, heading straight for the door.

He picked her up, bringing up a hand to stroke her, getting a bite instead for his efforts. "Little…."

He found himself being cut off at the sudden change. He placed the pup down to go open the door, knowing exactly what to expect. Looking out with a sigh, he found himself in the Void, Jessamine running off ahead of him.

"Jess," he called out, finding himself blushing slightly at calling the hound with his lover's name.

"Having fun, Corvo?"

He turned around, now seeing the smug looking floating black-eyed bastard right behind him. Jess in his arms, eyes closed as if enjoying his company.

"What is it this time?" Corvo asked in annoyance, running a hand through his hair.

The black-eyed god disappeared to reappear behind him again. "I can't just call you here to speak with you now?" he asked.

Corvo huffed at this. "Give me something interesting or let me sleep?"

The Outsider nodded. "Your way to the top is near at an end, Corvo."

Corvo sighed, happy to know of this news.

"You next face the Lord Regent. Now how will you go about him?" The Outsider asked.

Corvo shrugged. "I'll treat him like all the others, there's no need to spill blood if you don't have to."

"Quite right," the man smiled, which was a rare occasion. "No blood spilt for your precious lover, I'm quite proud of you, Corvo."

Corvo shrugged. "It's what Jessamine would have wanted."

The Outsider nodded, still stroking the young pup in his arms. Corvo blinked again, staring out from his position on the bed, the pup snuggled up against him.

"Hey, Jess," he smiled, his hand large against the small bundle, but still soft and gentle against her.

Jess yawned, showing off a row of small fangs.

Corvo couldn't help but smile at her. "You'll make a great friend for Emily."

xXx

The following morning found Emily awake well before her governess. She cracked open an eye, looking over at Callista, seeing the woman sleeping soundly. She threw back the cover, tiptoed over to the door, turning the key she pushing it open. The cool air of early morning waking her up that little bit more as she quickly, but quietly made her way over to the open space, where a window had once been. Quickly jumping through, she rushed over to see her pup.

Jess turned from Corvo at hearing Emily quietly make her way into the room.

"Morning, Jess," she greeted happily, pulling the pup into her arms.

Jess licked her face in greeting.

Emily quickly placed her back down to go grab her bowls, quickly heading off, with Jess weakly following on behind. As soon as she was coming back up with another bowl of milk, she found Jess now on her last step at the first flight of stairs.

"Jess," she smiled, placing the bowl down to take her back up the stairs. "Stay there."

She quickly headed back down to grab the bowl, bringing it upstairs to take into Corvo's room again, Jess following her on with shaky legs. Emily rushed over to pick her up and put her beside her bowl, watching as she lapped up the milk.

xXx

Corvo finally awoke again a little later. He gave his eyes a rub before pushing back the blanket, stretching as he stood. He looked over with a smile, seeing Emily laid on the carpet with Jess snuggled by her side. He headed back to his bed, grabbing his blanket to drape over her.

He crouched down, stroking back her hair lightly, seeing how peaceful she looked. "Sweet dreams, Em." He smiled, pulling himself up again.

xXx

As the day rolled on, Emily played peacefully with Jess until Callista had called for her yet again. This time she headed down, leaving poor Jess to it. She heard her whimper, but couldn't do anything, hoping that she'd eventually drift off to sleep, which she did.

It wasn't long before Corvo stepped through the door again, Emily there to greet him. "They say you did good today," she smiled.

He ruffled her hair a little, watching as she headed off back to Callista. Taking up his drink, he drank it back in one go. He had a little talk with Emily and Callista before suddenly feeling a little dizzy.

Callista looked to him, eyeing him up. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

He nodded, moving his hand away from his head. "Little tired," he told her.

Emily turned to him, watching as he headed off to bed, thinking that poor Jess would have at least a little company while she was stuck down here studying.

xXx

Corvo dragged himself upstairs, feeling his legs grow heavier, and his vision clouding slightly. "What was in that drink?" he thought before collapsing to the floor.

Jess rushed over to lick at his face. Corvo blinked at her. His eye lids feeling heavy, though he wanted to try and keep awake as Havelock, Pendleton and Samuel all looked down on him.

"Get out of it!" Pendleton snapped at poor Jess, kicking her aside. "Can't you poison that thing too?"

Samuel shook his head. "I gave it all to Corvo, here."

Pendleton huffed as they continued on.

"Get rid of him, Samuel." Havelock ordered as they both now left him to it.

xXx

Emily looked on, wondering what was going on. Corvo had been dragged down to the docks to be taken off somewhere. The servants had been called to the yard, Callista with them, down on her knees, waiting for her execution.

Emily had been forced to watch it all. Wallace had gone first, followed by Lydia, who'd giving her final last words to Havelock. Now it was Callista. Havelock aimed at her head, but stopped, pulling away from her, muttering something about her uncle.

"Why are you doing this?" Emily shouted as they dragged her off, kicking and screaming.

"Knock her out," Havelock ordered.

Emily felt something strike her, making her black out. She awoke a little while later, finding herself locked in one of the tower rooms.

"Corvo!" she banged on the door.

"Quiet, Lady Emily!" Havelock shouted at her.

She kicked the door a few times before giving up and sitting down, her knees drawn to her chest, chin resting upon them. "Jess," she silently whispered, hoping she was alright.

She rocked herself for a while until looking to a book. She decided on looking through it, seeing that it had something about her mother. She read it to herself, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I miss you mother. I miss Jess. I miss Corvo."

She took up her doll, hugging her close to her chest as she laid down for a little while. As soon as she heard footsteps drawing closer, she pulled herself up sharply. "Havelock?" she asked before changing her mind. "Corvo, is that you?"

Corvo said nothing as he unlocked the door, quickly pulling it open, Emily jumped at him. "Corvo, I knew it was you."

Her father held her close, feeling tears spill from his eyes, quite glad of the mask he was wearing to hide it.

"I knew you'd come for me," she smiled.

Corvo stood, taking her hand in his, he lead her out. She glanced over seeing the prone form of Havelock, knowing her father had done the old choke hold on him. "Will you teach me to do that?" she asked.

He looked down on her with the mask of death. "I'll teach you everything I know, Em."

She smiled as he pulled her up and into his arms, letting her take off his mask. He shook his long hair, combing it back with his fingers.

"Well then, your majesty, should we get you your throne back now?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, father."

He smiled as he carried her back to the lift to take her back down to the docks.

Emily quickly remembered something. "Corvo, what happened to Jess?"

He turned to look down on her. "Why don't you go ask Samuel?"

She looked to him, excitement on her small face. "She's alive."

He nodded to the boatman, watching as she now quickly ran over.

"I found this, your majesty," Samuel smiled as he picked up the young pup to pass over to her.

"Jess!" she clapped happily, pulling the pup into her arms.

Corvo smiled. He was glad to see his daughter happy after all that had happened.

xXx

For the years to come Jess would always be by her side no matter what, constantly on alert, while her father took up residence on her other side.


End file.
